<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Champion by bugattiispaceship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606281">His Champion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugattiispaceship/pseuds/bugattiispaceship'>bugattiispaceship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I'm so tired, Mando, Other, Star Wars - Freeform, especially people of color, on tumblr that is, paz is big and blue, the mandalorian - Freeform, the original characters belong to @fenrivizla, written as a gender neautral reader, written so anyone can insert themselves in the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugattiispaceship/pseuds/bugattiispaceship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short first part. Just gonna put that out there! I was inspired by @fenrivizla and their OCs Fenri and Var’ik! Also their blog @askalphapazvizla! I’m writing this as I go, so I’m actively still working on things and doing research. </p><p>The Empire has fallen, however momentous this might be for the galaxy, it has little effect on you: one of the last living members of the Guardians of Breath. Separated from your teacher years ago, Imperial scientists have been on the hunt for you, desiring to take advantage of your Force abilities. Without any leadership your pursuers still continue their hunt for their own malicious intent, causing your to crash land on a small hidden island on the planet of Stewjon. Small foundlings of the clan Al’ur’e, find you, quite unsure of this fallen stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paz Vizsla &amp; Reader, Paz Vizsla/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Damage Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I already have a few chapters ready so I'll add those. I'm kind stuck on the next chapter. I'm taking requests, suggestions and such on my blog @daviwrites</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was burning your skin, searing exposed, raw flesh. Groaning, your eyes opened lazily, vision focusing on the serene beauty laid before you. The thought that you had died crossed your mind, but the pain scattered about your body suggested otherwise. Willing to risk further agony, you pressed your hands against the sandy ground you laid upon, pushing yourself up to sit on your knees. Thank the kriffing stars no bone had broken or shattered. Gazing down, however, you could see where debris had cut through your body in various degrees of severity. You knew you had to move, to get up and search for precious resources. Food to placate the hunger wracking your stomach, water to quench your thirst and bandages to damn the flow of blood. But exhaustion left you weak and with barely enough energy to keep your eyes open. Falling back on the sand, you observed your surroundings, they were gorgeous. Lush green forest was the foreground to an enormous mountain range that threatened to touch the very heavens. Turning your head to the side, your eyes met the stark clear blue of the sea as it lapped at the sandy beach. A mythical paradise, at least you could look upon something so tranquil as you bled out, trying not to think of the vacancy leaving your heart aching.</p><p>“…It’s a person.”</p><p>“Is it dead?”</p><p>“Don’t go near it! It could be poisonous! What would our Buir say if she caught us touching a dead body!”</p><p>Opening one eye, you could see a small pack of children a few yards away, all three humans.</p><p>The smallest one let out a shrill shriek before retreating into the arms of the tallest. “It’s alive!”</p><p>“Percy! Go take Kana back home!”</p><p>Presumably the middle child winced, more interested in your battered self. “But I wanna- “</p><p>“GO!”</p><p>The two smaller children scampered off, disappearing into the tangle of forest.</p><p>You could hear the light footsteps of the eldest child nearing, finally stopping within a foot of your head. It’s determination and bravery were quite admirable if not a demonstration of idiocy. Who the kriffing hell just approaches someone within inches of death?</p><p>“What is your name?” They ordered, putting on an impressive front.</p><p>You didn’t answer, your current state awash in apathy.</p><p>“What do you call yourself? Do you even speak basic?”</p><p>Perhaps if you could crawl, there would be away to get into the ocean and speed up your worsening condition. Still to drained to move, you shut your eye and hoped the child would simply leave well enough alone and leave. Instead you felt two small hands grip your arm flipping you on your back. That alone was enough to irritate your body, forcing you to cry out in pain.</p><p>“Oh stars…” the child breathed. “Oh no…”</p><p>Those same small hands gripped your own, pulling you with surprising ease. Either you were lighter than you last remembered or this child was freakishly strong. You groaned in discomfort, not overly fond of sand and dirt grinding into your open wounds. After a few uncomfortable moments, you could feel something hard at your back, weakly drawing your hand across the surface it was probably the sturdy trunk of a tree.</p><p>“I’ll be back.” The voice was softer this time but fading along with your consciousness. “You’ll be okay!”</p><p>***___***___***</p><p>Peeking inside the children’s room, Fenri could hear a few of them murmuring almost frantically. Lethe knelt on the floor hunched over something quite intently, both Percy and little Kana peering over from their spot on the bed.</p><p>“<em>Ner ade.”</em></p><p>All three of them jumped at her voice, its strength alarming, though upon recognizing their mother, each visibly relaxed.</p><p>“Up to something are we?” She chided, leaning against the doorway.</p><p>“I was going to explore the island for a bit, buir.” Lethe said evenly, their eyes meeting Fenri’s own. Her mettle was something admirable, but even still she could sense something was amiss.</p><p>“Oh? I thought you were going to the beach and then continue your lessons with Var’ik.”</p><p>Her eldest winced, clearly having forgotten. “I…I thought I could take Percy and Kana exploring! It’ll be educational!”</p><p>Pursing her lips, Fenri pondered the endless troubles the little ones could get into. The razing of the imperial hideout was still fresh in everyone’s memory. Perhaps it was best that some of the children explore their new home, anyone would be a fool not to take advantage of Stewjon’s endless, natural beauty. Maybe when the children were put to bed, both she and Var’ik could enjoy some time to themselves by the sea.</p><p>“Alright. But be safe. Percy, Kana? Listen to your sister.”</p><p>Shouldering their bag, Lethe gave half a smile in thanks, leading the other two by the hand to the outside. Though still a child herself, Lethe was very responsible and took nicely to combat education. The little ones were in safe hands. Though, watching the three leave, Fenri noticed something fall from Lethe’s pack. A thick roll of gauze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After crash landing on a small Stewjoni island, your day only gets worse when you present for the first time. And back from his travels, Paz Vizsla senses something new, but is it actually a threat to his new clan?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy! My tumblr inbox is open @daviwrites</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey! Wake up! Hey!”</p><p>A warm splash of water hit your face, jarring you from what had been a peaceful slumber. Picking your head up, you were greeted by those three familiar children, all smiling. A welcome surprise after their clear fright of you before.</p><p>“Stars! We thought you were dead!”</p><p>“Percy!” The tallest snapped. “Don’t be kriffing rude!”</p><p>They were a strange bunch, an odd assortment of humans, presumably siblings from what you could tell from their bonds, palpable in the living Force. The oldest was tall, sturdy in build, with their brow perhaps permanently furrowed in concern. Second was Percy, the one closest to you, poking around, despite your attempts to inch away. His mahogany skin was in stark contrast to his fluffy gold hair, skewed about his head like a strange halo. Lastly there was the little one, hiding behind a wall of her own raven hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry about my brother. He doesn’t know when to shut up. How are you feeling?” The older girl cocked her head to the side.</p><p>Glancing down at yourself, you could see bandages had been almost neatly bound tightly around your injuries. “B-Better I guess?” Your voice was strained and dry.</p><p>“Does that mean we can take them home now, Lethe?” Giddy with joy, Percy pulled on his older sister’s tunic. “Fenri is here until Buir gets back, maybe we can ask her!”</p><p>A family. Thank the kriffing stars. At first you assumed these three alone had stumbled across your body and would take what they could off of you to survive. Perhaps you were imposing too much of yourself.</p><p>“What…What planet is this? Where’s my ship?” You croaked weakly. Shakily getting to your feet, you found strength you didn’t know you had.</p><p>“Hey! You need to sit down!” Percy protested. “Lethe! Make em’ stop!”</p><p>Stumbling to where the sand met the sea, you could see the remaining durasteel parts of your starship floating amongst the high tide, the majority having already sunk to its final resting place at the bottom of the ocean.</p><p>“Stars…what the kark am I gonna do now.” You breathed, running your hands through your tangled hair.  </p><p>“So, it was you then.” The oldest child knelt beside you, observing your forlorn expression with interest. “I saw something crash, then our B- Our captain told us to stay inside.”</p><p>She kept on prattling, asking a host of questions that became a dull drone as your head began to pulse. Nothing like a premonition to make your already throbbing head that much worse.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Lethe asked, her voice cracking just slightly.</p><p>Leaning forward, you could feel a heavy weight upon your chest making it difficult to take in enough air. No. This wasn’t a premonition, in fact it was something much worse and even more unwelcome. Your crash had left your physical state battered, but your connection to the Force seemed impacted as well. Never before had you needed suppressants, your old teacher thought you were, well, a beta and your abilities masked your status well enough, but now something was turning your mind into a mess, muscles into unstable jelly. The sensation was foreign. Of course, there had been moments when you had been close to losing a fight, or when you had crashed a speeder accidentally, even your latest crash was proof pain was certainly no stranger. However, this was different, making your wounds seem trivial all together. Unable to hold the weight of your body any longer, you let your entire weight fall to the ground once more, shaking and fading in and out of consciousness. Silently, you prayed those kriffing ex-imperials wouldn’t find you in this insufferable state.</p><p>***___***___***</p><p>“After tonight, I am going to take my leave, Uncle.” Fenri said distractedly.</p><p>Paz had noticed she had adopted a habit of glancing out the window of their hideout, tapping the holster of their blaster nervously.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what is making you so distracted or will I have to guess, dear niece?”</p><p>Fenri sighed, “Oh, it’s nothing really. I just let the children out. They went exploring and I thought they deserved a break from their lessons.”</p><p>“I know how your heart goes out to them, Fenri, but they need to be disciplined with their studies. It’s a part of the sense of normality they need to adjust to their new home.”</p><p>“I know, Uncle. Trust me, I know. Percy and Kana can get restless and Lethe is responsible enough, so she took them to the shore. But I must confess, I’ve had a weird feeling since they left.”</p><p>“I’ll check on them to ease your mind, then.” Paz said standing to leave. “Have…have any of the older children started to present?”</p><p>From her spot at the table, Fenri frowned. “No, why?”</p><p>He paused, swallowing hard. “Nothing. Perhaps it’s just the exhaustion from my travels. I’ll bring the children back.”</p><p>As Paz left the hideout his pace quickened to a steady jog. Rising Phoenix was always an option, but it could easily startle the little ones and whoever else had made their way to the island. Someone was here, he was sure of it. The scent was new, not only that of a stranger, but the scent was fresh. Making his way through the heavy greenery, Paz calmed his instincts, reminding himself the individual could be a threat to his new clan. When he broke through the forest to the beach, several pairs of small footprints became clear in the sand. Paz followed them diligently until he saw all three of them there hunkered down around something. Tiny Kana’s head whipped around spotting him instantly, turning back to alert the others to his presence. As he drew nearer, the children rushed him, pressing close nearly shoving him.</p><p>“It’s okay Buir!”</p><p>“You don’t need to look!”</p><p>“Go back home! We’re just…playing!”</p><p>Nudging them aside, his gaze turned downward, falling upon perhaps the most gentle creature he had ever laid eyes on. Senses spiking, he kneeled down, taking their broken frame into his strong arms. Here it was, the source of that sweet, alluring scent, right in his grasp.</p><p>“Buir!” Percy protested, pulling at his leg. “Don’t hurt’m!”</p><p>“Be still child.” Paz said softly, patting his son on the head.</p><p>In his arms, the stranger shivered, their blood covered form so vulnerable before him. His mind was quite muddled, their scent quite overwhelming, but as he guided the children home, he made up his mind. He only prayed his rash plan would work smoothly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Short-lived Protest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paz Vizsla does his best to take care of you in your first few moments in the hideout. Unfortunately, when you wake, first impressions do not go entirely well</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>constructive criticism is always welcome! my inbox on tumblr is open as well @daviwrites</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh kark! What the hell happened, Uncle?!” Fenri followed quick behind Paz who had entered quite suddenly holding someone limp in his arms.</p><p>“I can handle this. Take the children and put them to bed.” He ordered, struggling to find the closest spare bed.</p><p>When he finally found an open cot, he laid the gorgeous stranger on the bedding, for a moment, just staring at their unconscious form. If he wasn’t a Mandalorian, a man of honor, he wouldn’t have been able to restrain himself. This was a newly presenting omega in heat, what were the kriffing odds in the time of the birth of his clan, an absolutely breathtaking omega would come crashing out of the sky like a fallen angel.</p><p>Dismissing any heated thoughts from his head, Paz looked them over, taking in all their injuries. Truth be told his young children had done an excellent job cleaning their wounds and bandaging them up securely, save the blood still spattered and now dried onto their skin…</p><p>After taking a few deep breaths, he left the room to prepare some warm water and fresh towels, bringing them back to their bedside to clean them off. The beautiful stranger laid unconscious under the think blanket, writhing uncontrollably, sweat dripping down from their temples. Steeling his nerves, Paz dipped the towel in the warm water, squeezed out the excess before moving to gently wipe the crusted blood from their face. As soon as the cloth made contact, he could feel himself tremble.</p><p>“S…Stop.”</p><p>To his shock, a raspy, quiet noise sounded from their chapped lips, just slightly open. One impossibly small hand trying in vain to push his away. For a few moments all Paz could do was stay still, feeling the sensation of their touch against his armor.</p><p>“Who…Who are you? G-Get off!”</p><p>The stranger sat up, shoving him as firmly as they could, forcing him away, Paz mostly giving in to their feeble efforts. He let them look about the room, clearly horrified at their present situation.</p><p>“Where am I? Why-Why am I like this!” They demanded looking at Paz directly through his helmet visor. “You! Answer m-me now!”</p><p>It was truly strange how they seemed able to match his gaze so perfectly. Their own conviction spoke volumes of their own will, a trait more present in alphas along with their piercing eyes and desire to survive such a horrid crash.  Though, their feverish shaking and the luscious sent of their heat confirmed the fact they were undeniably an omega.</p><p>“Tell me what is happening or…or…” Their fury fueled tangent was interrupted by a brief fainting spell. Paz knew with all his heart and mind that this was his mate. An angel sent to him from the stars above to have by his side for all their lives with a clan of his own to guard and guide. However, there would be much to do in order to prepare and of course calm his panicked angel. That was something he could tell was going to be no easy feat.</p><p>***___***___***</p><p>You had to open your eyes, though heavy, you forced them open to once again see the enormous mountain of a man to your side. Normally you would have used to living Force to send him backwards, but for now your senses were intensely overwhelmed by the ever-increasing temperature of your skin, the inability to summon any strength and worst of all, the strange wetness dampening your torn trousers.</p><p>“Tell me…what the kriffing hell is going on!” You barked, drawing on the dregs of your energy, sitting up, holding a rather pathetic posture.</p><p>To your absolute shock, the armor covered man moved even closer, worsening the heat and pain with just his presence. His gigantic hands, loosely grasped your shoulders making you shiver uncontrollably, continuing, he pressed you down onto the cot he had surely laid you on.</p><p>“You need to relax for a moment, you’re in heat. Just relax.”</p><p>Perhaps it was the fact his arms currently had you caged in from both sides, his chest looming closely above, or it was that he so matter-of-factly <em>demanded</em> you be calm. Having none of it, you called upon your ancestors of The Breath to grant you just this one moment of spite, then promptly thrust your arms forward sending the man flying across the small room. Taking no more chances, you managed to rush to where he lay stunned. From the folds of your mangled robe, came your vibroblade, gripping it tightly, you pressed down on the stranger’s chest with one hand, placing the blade of the weapon at his helmet’s weak point, right near the neck.</p><p>“You damned fiend,” The blade started to shake in your grasp. “What have you done to me!?</p><p>The brute stayed still, simply looking up at you.</p><p>“Answer me! I swear to the Breath if you don’t, I’ll cut your neck and kill you right here!”</p><p>The moment you started to press against the fabric bridging the gaps between his Beskar, your found yourself suddenly being flipped over, an elbow sending the vibroblade out of your hands and skittering across the floor. Your old teacher had told you of warriors such as these: Mandalorians. In truth, you hadn’t exactly been paying attention to the majority of your lessons, worrying more about the impending approach of ex-Imperials. But maybe you should have honored your teacher’s wishes, let fear subside for a few moments, and learn what he had died protecting. It certainly would have come in handy now.</p><p>“Get-Get off me!”</p><p>With one forearm the warrior pressed down on your chest, rendering you completely immobile. How could one man possess the strength of ten without using the Force? Realizing that struggling was only making your condition worse, you stopped, forced to stare up at your captor.</p><p>“There,” He said softly. “If you had just listened, I wouldn’t have had to do that, angel.”</p><p>Taking a few deep breaths, you wondered what such a ruffian would look like underneath that helmet. While the intrigue was there, it was vastly overpowered by your desire to kick him squarely. “If you hadn’t of taken me, I would not be afraid.”</p><p>His head tilted to the side. “Do I make you afraid?”</p><p>“I-I’m not! I won’t let you scare me…”</p><p>The pressure on your torso was painfully heavy, sending your world into a bit of a blur. This ‘heat’ as he had called it was certainly taking its toll.</p><p>“Just rest. Close your eyes. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>The Mandalorian’s voice was annoyingly soothing, coaxing your eyes shut against your own will. You could feel the wet warmth of the towel against your forehead as you once again fell unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Rather Rash Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After waking up from a strange slumber, you start to plan how to make your escape.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggestions are welcome but please be kind! Tumblr inbox is open @daviwrites</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Master, why must we be on the move all the time?”</p><p>Once again, you were taking down the campsite and secured neatly to the packs now weighing heavily on your back. It wasn’t the physical aspect that bothered you so much, but it would have been nice to stay in one place for more than twenty-four hours.</p><p>Your master tightened the straps around his own pack, looking at you fondly with his silver eyes, quite alarming if you weren’t used to them.</p><p>“Young Y/N, we do not have the luxury of time. Surely, you already knew this.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Yes, Master. But I can sense when we are being set upon, so there is no need to keep moving.” Seeing the man who raised you take in a deep breath, you decided not to press the issue further. “You seem exhausted. Here, let me take the pack for you.”</p><p>It must have been the approaching season. Shouldering the bag, you aided your teacher in rising to his feet, taking in the shakiness of his usually strong legs. Perhaps you would have to carry him at some point, even now you could see the glisten of sweat coating his tan skin.</p><p>“Master…I don’t mean to sound insensitive, but why haven’t I presented yet?”</p><p>The both of you started at a slow pace, making your way to the nest docking day. Your master pondered the question, pulling up his pale hair into a messy knot.</p><p>“Well,” he started, his deep voice shaking somewhat, “I have often thought you might just be a beta. But, you have far too many abilities and strength indicative of something else. Best not to worry too much.”</p><p>In all honesty you had begged the Force you were a beta. The other options practically sealed your fate, forever tying it to your physical needs and wants. If you were an alpha that meant when your own season came about, you would be starving for some poor soul to the point of perhaps becoming animalistic. Then if you were an omega, you would find yourself weakened on a completely debilitating level, leaving you vulnerable to any scoundrel that happened upon you. How your master managed his own heat was beyond you.</p><p>***___***___***</p><p>When you next woke, the throbbing feeling between your legs was subsiding thank the sweet Force. Sweat was still covering your body, but flexing your muscles for a moment, you could tell you would be able to stand. Sitting up, you looked about the small room, finding you were completely alone; only the sound of the ocean, not so far off could be heard. Testing your own strength, you jumped to the floor, staying still for a moment to make sure you wouldn’t faint yet again.</p><p>A thin tapestry covered the doorway, embroidered with stunning, intricate designs. Stepping silently, you pushed it aside, ready to run as far away from this place as you could. Instead, you felt two small hands push back at your stomach.</p><p>“THEY’RE AWAKE!”</p><p>One of the children from what was perhaps the previous day shoved you back onto your cot, taking advantage of your debilitated state. Flopping back awkwardly on the cot, you could feel your heart sink to the bottom of your chest, any hope of escape having been cast away by one child.</p><p>“Oh man! You look like a mess! Well, do you think you can play? I was thinking we could play rebels!”</p><p>“Percy?” Staring up tiredly at the boy, you could only imagine that the armored stranger had ordered these children to keep an eye on you for him. Your ears perked. That meant he must not be here at the moment.</p><p>“Awesome! You remembered my name! Buir said to make sure you stay in your bed since you might not be feeling alright.”</p><p>Gritting your teeth, you still managed to force a convincing smile. “Is that right? You mean the armored Mandalorian?”</p><p>Percy nodded proudly, “Yup! That’s him! But you do gotta stay in bed. I promised him I would keep my eye on you for him while he’s gone.”</p><p>So, he was indeed gone.</p><p>Shivering forcefully, you laid back on the cot, holding the blanket close to your body, feigning a fever. Looking up at the young boy, you could tell your performance was more than adequate.</p><p>“Is…Is there anything to eat by chance?”</p><p>Immediately, Percy started for the exit, swinging back around, “Oh krif! I’m sorry, you must be starving! Um, I’ll go cut you up some fruit okay! Do you like fruit? I think everyone likes fruit. I’ll be right back! I promise!”</p><p>The boy disappeared quickly, nearly stumbling on his way out. Once his swift footsteps faded, you tossed the blanket aside, pushing the curtain aside, poking your head out. This Mandalorian’s home was rather strange, an odd mix of durasteel, stone and clay making a cozy hideout, reminiscent of Tatooine. Not that you ever had the fortune of being able to stay in a home, save for now, but on many of your travels, you had observed from afar. Thank the sweet Force, the exit was close by. Barefoot, you dashed silently to the door, more than happy to find there was no code currently keeping it closed. Pressing the switch it opened with much more noise than you would have liked.</p><p>“Kana? Are you back inside?” From somewhere Percy sounded slightly concerned, prompting you to run out the door after several deep breaths. Tree branches and vines seemed to work together, trying to slow you down. You were surprised at the energy left in your body all things considered. Maybe having some of the fruit poor Percy was preparing would have been a good idea. Even still, you drew on the energy within the living Force, using it to drive your forward.</p><p>***___***___***</p><p>“BUIR!”</p><p>Arms full of packages and foodstuffs, Paz braced himself for the impact of his children, his foundlings. He had come to cherish the feeling of those young ones coming over to him with wide eyes and bright smiles, wrapping their arms around him in a greeting of sorts. Except this was not one of those times. Instead young Percy pulled on Paz’s arm, causing him to drop an armful of the packages. While he was about to reprimand the boy but noticed his child with tear streaks wiped all over his small face.</p><p>“I don’t know where they went! I went to go get them somethin’ to eat but n-now they’re g-gone!”</p><p>Setting the rest of his items down, Paz Vizsla pulled his son into his arms, letting the boy cry heavily into his shoulder. When the little one relaxed, he patted him small head, wiping the remaining tears from his shining eyes.</p><p>“All will be well, ad’ika. Now tell me, did you see where they went?”</p><p>He shook his head, “No…I hear the door open, but I thought it was Kana coming back in from playing.”</p><p>Paz nodded, standing up to his full height. “Go get your sisters and put these things where they belong. I should be back with our…friend soon enough, okay?”</p><p>Heading out the door, Paz knew he would have no trouble finding them, their scent was clearly in the air and already betrayed where they had headed. The trouble would be in persuading them to come back. And if not, he would have to make them. For now they were somewhere off on their own, half healed, starving and most importantly without him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. More than One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After making a break for it, you find yourself stumbling through the Stewjoni woods, running straight into yet another Mandalorian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr inbox open @daviwrites enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would just be a bit of hunting. A special treat for herself and her uncle’s clan she was more than happy to provide. Fenri could have used a weapon of old, from the ancient days of her sacred ancestors, though the lack of modernity would bring more suffering to a target than she would have like. So Fenri opted for her carbine rifle, specially modified with a scope; not that she truly needed it. Her own marksmanship was second to that of no one.</p><p>Then there was a brief rustling, from far, far off. Dismissible to the untrained ear, but Fenri could tell it was something more. Whipping out her rifle, she had it expertly aimed into the lush green of the Stewjoni forest, finger sliding slowly to the trigger as the sounds grew closer. Maker, she had been so close to firing that damn blaster, but something stilled her hand. At that same moment, someone came tumbling awkwardly out of the woods, bare feet tripping over tree roots, sending them falling into the dirt.</p><p>“Who are you?” Fenri demanded, weapon still trained on the target.</p><p>The individual looked battered to high heaven, clothing torn to pieces, bandages clearly showing through. They must have been close to her own age, but in all honesty, it was difficult to tell when their eyes finally met her visor, she could tell they had seen more than any youth.</p><p>“I said who are you?” She ordered yet again, waiting for an answer; there was to be no one else on this Stewjoni island, save the Vizsla clan.</p><p>They groaned, eyes going wide in a frightful realization. “T-There’s more…” They breathed.</p><p>Before Fenri could call out to them again, her rifle went flying out of her hands and to the ground, but thankfully not very far. The strange invader sprung to their feet, finding some semblance of enough strength to break out into a full sprint.</p><p>Fenri snatched her weapon up before swiftly giving pursuit, trying not to lose sight, though with such thick jungle, it was hard to move effectively and gracefully. Though the moments were rare, in the present, Fenri figured, it would have been easier to just shuck all her prized Beskar.</p><p>“LEAVE ME ALONE!”</p><p>The target gave a powerful cry, though plagued heavily by raw pain. This individual, while a trespasser, seemed to be more lost than threatening. When she would subdue them, medical aid would be needed, but if they were indeed a threat, Fenri would not hesitate to execute them.</p><p>Just as the stranger was within reach, their weak form whipped around, thrusting out their hands in a rather dramatic motion. If it was an attempt at some sort of punch, they missed. However, within half a second, the young Mandalorian could feel herself being thrown backwards by some incredible power, her back squarely hitting the trunk of a sturdy tree. Still dazed from the impact, Fenri felt the sensation of the ground fade, limbs dangling strangely as her body was lifted into the air.</p><p>“I said…Leave me alone!” The stranger said, heaving heavily.</p><p>“This is our land; you are trespassing here!” Despite being dangled in the air, Fenri managed to keep her regal air.  </p><p>A wave of confusion washed over them but vanished quickly. “Y-You! The other one! What have you done with my weapon?”</p><p>The other? Oh, Maker. This must have been the presence Paz sensed earlier. Now that she had put the pieces together, Fenri could easily tell this was a newly presented omega, still recovering from their first heat.</p><p>“Give me back my weapon!” They barked, their frame shaking vehemently. “If you give me that back I’ll-.”</p><p>Their sentence would never be finished. The stranger had been so focused on her, that they had failed to notice Paz Vizsla come flying in from above them. But while her uncle had momentarily taken care of the issue, the magic dispersed, sending Fenri plummeting to the ground once again. Kriffing sorcerers…</p><p>***___***___***</p><p>Strong arms wrapped tightly around your waist as you suddenly found yourself being brought up into the sky, higher and higher the ground becoming smaller and smaller. The mere shock rendered you speechless, allowing this to happen, but it only took you a few second to realize what was happening. The enormous Mandalorian from before now had you within his grasp, piloting you both into the atmosphere.</p><p>“Let me go!” You cried, slamming your fists against his arm. Squirming and twisting did no good, only leading to the man tightening his already vice like grip on your body.</p><p>“Fine then.”</p><p>His arm suddenly disappeared from your side, fear consuming your heart as your body started to fall towards the ground below. That Mandalorian called something out to you, expecting you to play a part in this little game. But now the last of your energy was spent. The brutal force of air made your eyes sting and tear. How strange to crash twice on the same karking planet? You hoped those children from before wouldn’t find your body after it hit the earth. Perhaps you should have been kinder. There was something utterly alluring about that kriffing man. Was it because of the damnable fever? Maybe he was just that dominating. As soon as he had been in your presence, your mind was void of any other thoughts besides physical sensations. Muscles went utterly weak, your skin began to grow immensely hot, and then there was that peculiar wetness that was slick between your legs. While that Mandalorian was the cause of those symptoms, he also seemed to be the cure, that demanding presence giving off a secure aura. When he had place himself over your body, arms encasing, stilling your movements, you had felt safe. He could have killed you right there; it would have been so incredibly easy, but he didn’t. And you knew he wasn’t going to kill you then.</p><p>A small smile raised the edges of your mouth, as you dwelled on these thoughts, consciousness deserting you within seconds.</p><p>“Uncle, they’re waking.”</p><p>Letting out a feral groan, you found yourself unable to sit up as two Mandalorians approached your form on the same cot from before.</p><p>“For someone so easily broken, you can put up a hell of a fight.” The smaller warrior said sternly. The severity of her tone made it hard to discern if her words were an insult or admission of admiration.</p><p>That mountain of a man nodded. “I was surprised you had it within yourself. Commendable, but now I have had to make some…modifications.”</p><p>Though your throat was starkly dry you forced yourself to speak. “W-What did you do to me?!”</p><p>The taller Mandalorian gestured to your arm. “That, Ner Kih Senaar, is my first gift to you.”</p><p>It was a gauntlet of sorts, a gorgeous shining metal, of some strange alloy, wrapped around your forearm, beautifully adorned with intricate engravings and symbols of a culture unknown to you. With one hand you attempted to pry it off, slip it off, only to find that it wouldn’t budge, and there were in fact no latches or clasps making it removable.</p><p>“What the hell is this?” You breathed.</p><p>“You’re injured,” he sighed, as the other brought you a cup of cold water.</p><p>As you took the handmade cup from her gloved hands, you could feel this raw power emanating off her form, making you dizzy for a few moments.</p><p>“And if you are even able to run off again like a child, that is to help me find you.”</p><p>Hastily you downed the water, liquid dribbling down your chin, lightly soaking your tunic. After taking a second for yourself, you dared stare directly into his visor, resisting the urge to look away out of submission.</p><p>“Why…Why would you need to find me?”</p><p>“Because you are now mine.” Silence. “You are my person.”</p><p>You remained speechless, mouth open in shock, from behind the smaller Mandalorian came the young boy from before. Percy, tears dried onto his chubby face as he raced into the room.</p><p>“Buir! Buir! They’re here on the island! A few of them! Imperials!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sworn True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Imperials at the door of Paz Vizsla’s hideout, your fate seems uncertain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>taking requests on tumblr @daviwrites</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How many of them?” You asked immediately, startling young Percy.</p><p>He sniffled, wiping his dripping nose on his shirt sleeve. “A-About ten or so I think! I-I don’t k-know what to do!”</p><p>“They’re after me.” Voice hoarse, you began to shake. In this state, taking on even a few troopers was a battle even you couldn’t win.</p><p>“You, tell us everything right now!” The smaller Mandalorian advanced upon you, and if you weren’t so battered, you were sure she would have dangled you in the air.</p><p>“L-Look!” You started, trying to keep your composure,” I don’t know any of you! So, there’s no way-.”</p><p>“You may call me Fenri and that is Paz Vizsla, the clan leader. Now you know us. Talk.”</p><p>Deciding complying would be far easier than contending with Fenri, you relented. “Even though the war against the Empire is over, there are still plenty of Imperial bastards around. During wartime, there were special forces dedicated to tracking, capturing and murdering Force sensitives.”</p><p>“Stop.” Fenri ordered. “What is a… ‘Force sensitive’?”</p><p>“Wh-What?” Even in your wildest dreams, you had never even considered there would be those people who had never even heard of the Force let alone the Jedi and Sith themselves. “Uh, well, you know how I was able to lift you into the air? I was using the Force.”</p><p>“Your magic?”</p><p>“…Yes. Magic. But after the dismantling of the Empire, there are still Imperials hunting people like me down. I haven’t an idea as to why unless its money or power…”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Paz Vizsla said roughly. “They will not lay a finger on you. I won’t allow it.”</p><p>While thankful for the Mandalorian’s odd need to protect you, it would only be futile. Shaking your head, you groaned. “If you kill all ten on this island, an army will come in vengeance. And they are no simple soldiers, they are trained, to kill those who can use the Force.”</p><p>Realizing the child was still in the room, you slumped, seeing he was about to start sobbing once again, tears already spilling over and onto the floor. While far from healed, you extended a sense of calm out to the young one, letting the emotion wash over him. Percy visibly calmed, taking a few breaths, eyes slightly lidded.</p><p>Paz picked the boy up, rubbing small circles on his back. “Come, let’s bring you to the others, alright ad’ika?”</p><p>Once they left the room, you turned to Fenri. “They’re close. I can feel it.”</p><p>***___***___***</p><p>When Paz returned to the spare room, the striking stranger was doing their best to slip out of the bed. For a moment he just watched from the doorway, finding it somewhat cute their weak attempt was. But when they started to slip, he couldn’t resist moving in to help. Before they could fall onto the floor, Paz caught them with one hand, easing them back onto the bed.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</p><p>They winced at his touch, perhaps not so much so from the initial contact, but the bruises underneath his touch.</p><p>“Though nothing life threatening has broken, there are some minor fractures, which is why your legs are wrapped. If you want then to heal, I would stay laying down…What should I call you?”</p><p>Pursing their lips, the stranger shifted into a more comfortable position. “…Y/N. That’s it. Just Y/N.”</p><p>“I like it.” Paz mused, liking the way it sounded in his mouth.</p><p>“While I am…Thankful for your concern, I need to go help your friend in taking care of the incoming Imperials. And speaking of which, what did you do with my weapon?”</p><p>“Weapon?”</p><p>“Yes!” Y/N said insistently. “It was hooked onto my belt!”</p><p>Paz detached the strange hilt from his belt, keeping it firm in his grip in case they tried to grab it from him. When he had taken it from them, he initially thought it was some strange containment unit, but the longer he held it, the more uncomfortable it made him. There was a button of some sort on the side, but Paz Vizsla heeded the voice in his head telling him not to touch it.</p><p>“What is this?” He asked.</p><p>Y/N sighed, clearly impatient, their fists clenched. “It’s <em>my</em> weapon. Give it back.”</p><p>They lunged for it, Paz easily moving the item out of reach, holding it high in the air. “Not until you tell me what it is.” He pointed one end at his face, looking down at a thin opening. “Should I press the button?”</p><p>“NO! Maker! No!” In one swift and oddly powerful movement, they were able to pull it out of his grasp, their eyes wide. “NEVER do that! Stars, if you really want to know what it is, I’ll show you!”</p><p>They had him stand back a way and lengthened their back while still sitting on the bed. Reverently, they held the hilt firmly with both hands in front of themself. Then, from the end he had pointed at his face, a brilliant white light erupted, perfectly before their smiling face.</p><p>“It’s a lightsaber,” Y/N said in awe, “Though it’s more of a Jedi weapon, those who follow the Breath find it incredibly useful as well. Such a weapon has perfected balance, elegance, defense, and lethality…So if you had pressed this button with it pointed at your helmet, it would have gone through your visor and into your head.”</p><p>He tensed, wondering if the best course of action was to retrieve the strange sword from them.</p><p>“Don’t worry though.” They sighed, the illuminating blade retracting into the hilt. “I don’t have any intention of using it on you…Unless you give me a reason to.”</p><p>“And you were planning on using that on the incoming Imperials?” A ringing sounded urgently from his belt, Paz immediately going to pick up him comlink. “Fenri? Where are you?”</p><p>His niece sounded ever confident, “I’ve come into contact with the Imperials, Uncle. It’s true, they’re looking for…someone who crashed on the island.”</p><p>Paz could hear a handful of other voices in the background.</p><p>“They have located the hideout and want to search it entirely.”</p><p>Kriffing hell. Was a bit of respite too much to ask for? The clan was finally settled into this new environment and now Imperial scum had come to raze everything Paz had worked so desperately to secure. This radiant youth could no doubt start wars with the beauty they radiated, but these Imperials were after power, something Paz had yet to truly see within them.</p><p>“Where are you now?” He asked.</p><p>Fenri paused, too long for his liking. “Just within perimeter.”</p><p>Y/N sighed, biting the inside of their cheek. “I-It’s okay. I’ll go with them.”</p><p>“No! I won’t allow it. Call to the mainland for Republic officials.”</p><p>“Uncle, while we are in New Republic Territory, there is no way Republic officials would take either side in this situation.” Fenri informed him. “They would arrest us both for illegal settlement and these bastards for being ex-Imperials. Uncle-.”</p><p>“Just do as I say!”</p><p>Paz ended the connection before his niece could finish. While she was right in her determination of the law, there was something no one had accounted for. While the New Republic was taking its sweet time in crafting secure regulations and rules of the new galaxy, remnants of the ancient societies remained. Of course, Paz Vizsla had established his clan on open land without permission, but the legality would only be a problem for so long.</p><p>“Y/N!” Paz rushed to the bed, heaving Y/N to their feet.</p><p>“KARK!” They cried, needing Paz to hold them in order to stay upright.</p><p>“I know cyar’ika, but bear with me for just a few moments. This is not exactly how I imagined it, but I need you to repeat after me.”</p><p>Their panicked eyes searched his visor for some explanation. “Not before you tell me why!”</p><p>He faltered, “I…you…”</p><p>“Please! Just tell me!”</p><p>Looking into their eyes, he could see an earnest fear, but there was a connection, he would just have to cement it for all eternity.</p><p>“We will have Republic protection for my clan, for my family, but only if you promise yourself to me. In order to officially settle this land a union is needed. My niece is already bonded to someone, so you see…”</p><p>“O-Oh…” Their hands, gripped the plates of armor around his arms, “What do we have to do?”</p><p>Paz Vizsla relaxed, “First this…”</p><p>With one hand he guided their head to the side, exposing the length of their neck. Despite being completely clad in his thick armor, he could sense the light feeling of their breath against the plating.</p><p>“Will you let me?” He asked softly.”</p><p>“…Yes.”</p><p>Here was where their scent was the strongest, the aroma making him dizzy with need. After ordering them to close their eyes, he removed his heavy helmet, giving him the freedom to mark them adoringly. Slipping his helmet back on, he took a shaky breath.</p><p>“Open your eyes…Now, repeat after me…”</p><p>***___***___***</p><p>Still shaking intensely, you held onto the Mandalorian as he brought you toward the outer edge of the hideout territory where Fenri stood tall, Imperials and New Republic soldiers in her grand shadow. The Empire soldiers, in custody of the Republic.</p><p>“Uncle! I called them as you asked.” She said when they came up to meet her. “Though, these…Republic officers would like to know why we have laid claim to this land.”</p><p>“Should they not be more worried about the kriffing Imperials here?” Paz spat.</p><p>The first Republic soldier stepped forward. “How do we know you are not with them? And reports for this prefecture show no one should be living on this island.” The man scrolled through his datapad shaking his head.</p><p>“Well, then your records need updating. I shall have you and your men know This here is my newly bonded partner.” Paz stated matter-of-factly. “We have sworn to each other riduurok, the love bond of my people.”</p><p>If Fenri was stunned, she wasn’t letting show. In fact, Paz could almost feel an air of protectiveness coming off his dear niece.</p><p>“Very well.” The soldier sighed, waving to his compatriots. “Finish logging the new prisoners! We’re heading back to base!”</p><p>Even as those Imperial bastards were escorted off the island you still felt like an open wound. What in the fresh hell had you just been through? Sworn to a Mandalorian stranger? Marked by such a man? Only when Fenri strode up to you, laying a gloved hand on your sore shoulder.</p><p>“Olarom, Y/N. Welcome to my Uncle’s clan. We are family now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Relieved Tensions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the Imperials momentarily out of the picture, you have a moment to relax, only to have to settle tensions between your new spouse and his children.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone enjoys! Inbox is open @daviwrites on tumblr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They will be back.” You breathed, as Paz Vizsla set you back on your bed. “The Imperials always come back.”</p><p>“No need to worry about that cyar’ika. Those bastards will most likely be spending many a year in New Republic custody.”</p><p>Years ago, you might have believed that, but Imperials were conniving snakes, and post rebellion victory their underground skills were only enhanced. A common holding cell would not hold those who survived the fall of the Empire for long. Though still bettered from your crash, all you could do in this present was rest and wait for your strength to return in full.</p><p>As you were thinking, an enormous gloved hand came down to wipe a few stray hairs from your face, gently tucking them behind your ear.</p><p>“What…what did you have me say earlier?” Waiting for his answer, you chewed lightly on the inside of your cheek.</p><p>“Do you truly not know?” His voice was deep and rough, even through his modulator however, it was kind.</p><p>“I have an idea.” You muttered.</p><p>What the fresh hell would your old master think of what you had just done? Truthfully you had never bothered asking your old teacher about the laws of the Breath regarding bonds that surpassed that of friendship, mentorship, and family. In fact, it had never crossed your mind to do so. Your teacher had never been with anyone that you knew of, it had always just been the both of you against the world. It was assumed that you were to remain alone until you took on a young student of your own. Though you understood none of what the Mandalorian Paz Vizsla had you recite, you sensed his growing emotions and the bonding mark proved you were right. Now that you thought about it, your old master had no bond mark which either meant he was an alpha, beta, or had no one.</p><p>But now you were claimed, a searing mark on the soft flesh of your neck for anyone to see. Absentmindedly, you covered it with your hand, feeling the heat against your palm.</p><p>“Don’t cover it.” Paz’s gently moved your hand away, holding it in his own. “I want to see it.”</p><p>“They’re gone! They’re gone!” Little Percy came tearing into the room, Kana hanging onto his shirt with her small fist and Lethe right behind them. “You chased them away, Buir!”</p><p>“Percy! I said get back here!” Lethe pulled both the younger children into her grasp. “I am so very sorry! I tried to tell them no!”</p><p>“N-No!” You smiled warmly. “It’s okay, really.” The presence of the little ones provided a much-needed distraction from the intensity of Paz Vizsla’s blossoming emotions. You prayed desperately to your ancestors for guidance, for it was very much needed.</p><p>Lethe looked confusedly between you and the Mandalorian for a fraction of a second. “I thought…Fenri said you…”</p><p>“Ah! Speaking of Fenri, I should go speak with her, ah, presently. Ner Ade, won’t you keep the newest member of our clan good company?”</p><p>He seemed rather hurried, standing up quite quickly and throwing aside the curtain to your room. After the pounding of his boots grew distant, you gave a sigh of relief, your senses relaxing and your mind clearing. Percy hopped on the end of your bed, hauling his little sister up after him. Lethe sighed, perhaps too tired to reprimand her siblings.</p><p>“Our Buir is so strong! He made all those damn troopers go away!” He cheered. “I can’t wait to be like him one day!”</p><p>“What does that word mean?” You asked, allowing your body to release tension. Around these young ones you felt no danger, no pressure, no need to raise your guard.</p><p>“Buir?” The boy’s eyes widened. “It means ‘papá’!”</p><p>“It means ‘father’ in Mando’a” Lethe stated factually.</p><p>“Y-You’re all his children?” Quite taken aback, you rubbed the sides of your temples, wishing you had a warm cup of Sapir tea.</p><p>“Yeah.” His eldest shrugged. “He found all of us at some point or another. Even though we’re all from different bloodlines, we’re still family, a clan. He taught us that as well as the language Mando’a, but we’re still learning. I can help teach you in you want!”</p><p>“I think I’d like that.”</p><p>“Is it true?” Little Percy crept closer to you, “Did you swear it?”</p><p>“Percy!” Lethe hissed.</p><p>“What?!” He whined. “I’m just askin’!”</p><p>From her spot at her sister’s feet, little Kana giggled. So, she was indeed capable of more than just timidity!</p><p>“Well, though I don’t know the exact words I said, I think I did indeed swear something to your Buir.”</p><p>Percy grinned wildly, showing that he was missing several teeth. It was reminiscent of you as a young one, wild, reckless and clearly oblivious to the aforementioned.</p><p>“What happened to you? Did you try to wrestle a Gundark?” Feeling an overwhelming sense of affection, you brushed your hand through his golden locks.</p><p>“Nope! I kinda sorta snuck out to the battle arena in the next prefecture!” Percy gazed off, staring at nothing in particular. “I tried to watch one of those battles they have, but them <em>Lethe</em> had to go and ruin it all!”</p><p>A flush of red came suddenly to Lethe’s pale cheeks. “W-What!? The guard had caught you sneaking in! I saved your ass from them!”</p><p>“Okay okay! Everyone just take a breath, alright!?”</p><p>The two had started lunging for each other, certainly not with any malicious intent, but you were focused on stopping anything from going awry. With one hand, you pulled Percy to you, holding on tight as to keep his from grabbing at his sister who you kept at bay with one foot. For someone so seemingly composed, she was quite quick to try and punch her younger brother.</p><p>“How the hell are you both so strong!” You cried.</p><p>***___***___***</p><p>Fenri popped off her helmet, taking in the unfiltered taste of fresh air. Breathing through her helmet was fine enough, but this was something delicious. Shucking her gloves, she undid the carefully braided bun secured to the top of her head, unwinding each twist of hair.</p><p>“Fenri? Are you in there?”</p><p>Her head perked up at the sound of her uncle’s voice. “Yes, come in!”</p><p>Paz Vizsla pushed the heavy curtain aside, ducking his tall form to fit through her door.</p><p>“Uncle, I thought you would be with your new spouse at this time.”</p><p>“Hm. The children, they, ah- were excited and let themselves into Y/N’s quarters.” He admitted quietly.</p><p>“They are indeed a willful group of children, much like I hear you once were, Uncle.” Fenri smiled, “It’s only right that you should have to take care of such children.”</p><p>Paz nodded leaning against the wall. “I would like to ask you something, dear niece. Do you have a moment to listen?”</p><p>“Of course.” Fenri furrowed her brow. “Is, Is something the matter?”</p><p>“I must apologize,” her uncle started, “I never did ask your thoughts on Y/N. I simply went ahead, and Y/N and I swore ourselves to each other.”</p><p>The younger Mandalorian sighed. “You dwell on other’s thoughts too much. But if you <em>must</em> know, I am actually…quite jealous. Though you were indeed first to smell their scent and first to find them, save the children.”</p><p>“R-Really?”</p><p>Fenri nodded, quite enjoying her uncle’s rather shocked state. “If I had communicated to Var’ik of the situation had I known of Y/N, I’m sure he would have let me take on another lover. You’re quite the lucky man, Uncle. I can smell it in their scent; Y/N is strong, mighty, resilient, loyal, and even…good for breeding.” She didn’t need to have Paz take off his mask to know he was blushing furiously.</p><p>“Sometimes, you are far too much, Fenri.” Paz groaned.</p><p>“Hm, maybe. But on another note, once your omega is healed, I would very much like to test the extent of their prowess when it comes to battle.” Fenri raised a brow.</p><p>“Ha!” Paz chuckled. “You sound confident for a warrior who was so easily disarmed.”</p><p>“Uncle!” She growled. “It was a moment of surprise. Need I remind you how many times I have slain enemies when they have been moments away from besting you?”</p><p>He waved a hand. “Never mind that. I leave you to your nightly affairs. If you should need anything I will be in my own quarters, the children are with Y/N while I have to prepare them some clothing.”</p><p>“Oh? So those designs in your room were for Y/N? I could guess as much from the complete lack of collar.”</p><p>“What can I say?” Paz sighed. “I’ll enjoy looking at that mark more each day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bound Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unable to fall asleep, you wander back to the beach where you crashed to try and meditate. Meanwhile, Paz notices you have deserted your bed and starts to panic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inbox open @daviwrites on tumblr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each member of the Vizsla clan was fast asleep, or in some state of deep calm. They way that Paz carried himself, you wondered if someone so alert and protective ever gave themselves the opportunity to rest. The tranquil silence of the night was a much-needed relief from the lively attention of the clan’s three children. Percy was the prime source of the boisterousness, little Kana sticking close to his side and poor Lethe trying desperately to get the both of them under control. But she was no match for young Percy doing his best to interpret for you one of the many adventures of his father. As much as you enjoyed the story and how dozens of storm troopers had been bested, you would have much rather been resting or meditating. Anything to help your body start to recover. Instead the young boy leapt about the room, occasionally knocking squarely into you. When Fenri came in to retrieve the children, you nearly fell to her feet in gratitude.</p><p>“Thank the stars.” You whispered to yourself.</p><p>With your mind still in disarray, you decided to try some proper meditation, though the clan hideout was less than desirable. Paz Vizsla’s presence was so incredibly potent and overwhelming, that it distracted your mind from all other thoughtful ventures. In spite of all your injuries, you managed to silently slip out into the cool night air without anyone stirring. In case Paz was able to detect the lack of your scent, you changed into the extra pair of clothes your partner gifted you. The design was rather simple, just a pair of black leggings with a blue tunic that matched the exact hue of your husband’s armor. While the fabric was soft against your skin, it seemed the collar of the tunic had been all but sewn to make sure anyone and everyone could see where the Mandalorian had marked you. The very image in your mind of his mouth hot against the exposed skin of your neck made you shiver. It was those sorts of thoughts that had you desperate to clear your mind; what would you master think of you now?</p><p>“Master Athos…” dragging your feet from the dirt of the forest to the soft sand of the beach, you wondered if he could hear. You wondered if he would even want to hear.</p><p>The gentle sea breeze flowed all about you, the sensation rather pleasant. High above one of the moons gently illuminated this world, enhancing your sense of tranquility. Truly the only comfortable way to sit was on a large stone near the edge of the water, your legs hanging off one side. Of course, it would have been more beneficial to strengthen your body and mind by meditating in a proper position despite the pain, though that would have to wait for another time. Closing your eyes, time became irrelevant as you felt your body almost fade away. Your master had noticed your apt ability to bond with the living Breath through meditation at an early age, in fact once he witnessed your aptitude, he made sure to make sure you meditated at least three times in a single day.</p><p>Athos Ise himself was a marvel, in fact you wondered how he had managed to keep the both of you safe despite his status as an omega. In all the years you had spent by his side, no alpha had managed to claim him despite his alluring scent. During each and every heat you catered to each almost every as best you could, providing food, water, and protection from any prowling scoundrels that came after your master. The frequent assaults from such alphas made for excellent training, helping you hone your lightsaber skills and offensive living Breath abilities. Master Athos maintained and weathered through the longest of heats with your help, apologizing profusely when he recovered. In his shadow you felt weak; after your first heat, you had crumbled, allowing an alpha to claim you within a matter of a day? A few hours? It was all a blur.</p><p>“Y/N”</p><p>That voice. Even in life it had been reminiscent of a ghost.</p><p>“Master! I’m here!” You cried.</p><p>“Oh, Y/N…” Athos breathed. “Open your eyes.”</p><p>Feeling a hand touch your back, you forced your eyes open, losing focus all at once, gravity pulling you downwards.</p><p>***___***___***</p><p>It was an eerie thing to do, Paz knew it, but still, he couldn’t help himself. With his armor still covering him he managed to slip to the entrance of his spouse’s room undetected. Unable to sleep just like so many other nights, Paz thought me might check to see if his dear omega was still awake, perhaps they would even want to talk, and maybe even let him hold them. Unfortunately, when he turned the corner, he found their bed empty, sheets tossed aside haphazardly, clothes pooled on the floor. Panic choked him in an instant, his throat tightening, they had fled. Or perhaps the Imperials had come back as they had foretold. The two possibilities made his heart race uncontrollably, almost debilitating.</p><p>Was he so off-putting that his new mate would rather try and escape the island and try for the mainland while injured? Or had he failed his omega, allowing Imperial bastards to steal away what was his? After taking a few heavy breaths, Paz snatched up the clothes they had left on the floor, removing his helmet for but a moment to take in their scent, the fabric still saturated with their luscious smell. Once his helmet was secured again, he started to follow the trail of their essence, tracking it out to the wooded wild and finally at the shore.</p><p>The anxiety that had once paralyze Paz faded when he saw their figure by the very edge of the water, though the feeling was replaced by utter confusion. Approaching cautiously, he came to plainly see what he was seeing was indeed real. Y/N was floating several feet above the stone they laid on, their brow furrowed.</p><p>“Y/N?” Paz asked softly, hoping they would simply wake up. “Y/N it’s me, your husband.”</p><p>They still laid mid-air, hair floating loosely about their face. Desperate for some sort of response, Paz considered just shaking them out of this peculiar stupor, but he maintained his composure. Instead he laid a single hand on their back, not expecting them to immediately wake at his touch. As soon as his leather glove pressed against them, Y/N woke with a start. Immediately, the strange magic that kept them afloat vanished, moving quickly, Paz Vizsla caught them in his arms and fell, staring in disbelief. Y/N was visibly upset, turning about in confusion, eyes widening at seeing him so close.</p><p>“P-Paz!” Their hands pressed against his armored chest.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He looked them over for any sign of new injuries and thank the stars he found none. “I thought you had run away, or the Imperials had returned. I am sorry if you truly dislike me so much, but that was the only way I could think to save both you and my clan. But…Please-.”</p><p>They placed a shaky hand on the side of his helmet, stopping Paz’s string of words at once. Just this touch seemed to be something of a victory for Y/N and he wasn’t exactly surprised. With the brutal conditions he had found dear Y/N, it was a miracle they were open and speaking to anyone. In fact, it was a miracle hey were alive in the first place, any ordinary being should have died from such a crash.</p><p>“I don’t hate you.” They said quietly, looking into his visor. “I…I don’t really know you, but I don’t hate you.”</p><p>“But then why-.”</p><p>A small smile graced their sweet lips, “I couldn’t sleep.” They sighed, relaxing in his arms. “You saw me ‘floating’, right? That often happens when I meditate. But meditating helps me when I am troubled or stressed.”</p><p>Curious himself, Paz decided to probe further. “Was it really magic that kept you in the air?”</p><p>Y/N bit down on their lip hard for a second. “Magic? Oh stars! No, it’s no magic, it’s the Breath. It is a force that dwells within everything, some have more of an inclination to it that others. It is an ancient power that connects each living thing. In fact, it’s even within you.”</p><p>“It is your religion then?”</p><p>They paused for a moment and then finally nodded. “I suppose one could see it in that way. But no matter what you believe it still exists within.”</p><p>The Mandalorian deliberately, grasped the hand they had placed on his helmet, very slowly, almost painfully so, guiding it over his heart. Y/N made no move to pull away, their grasp actually trying to meet the strength of his own.</p><p>“So, this… ‘Breath’, you speak of, Y/N…It connects you to me?”</p><p>Their lips parted, “Yes.”</p><p>His spouse’s voice was so soft, weak in this moment, but only because of him. Before they had been so relentless and nearly unstoppable, but now in the safety of his arms, Y/N was vulnerable, exposed to no one else but himself.</p><p>“And…Does this Breath tell you anything about me?” In his desperation for closeness, Paz had absentmindedly drawn his riduur flush to his chest.</p><p>Those perfect eyes were so bright and inviting, Paz wished Y/N would only ever look at him.</p><p>“Y-Yes.” They admitted.</p><p>“And what does it say?”</p><p>“W-With you, I am safe.”</p><p>And with that answer, Paz Vizsla pressed the forepart of his helmet to Y/N’s forehead. It was a different sort of wedding night, nothing like those he had heard of in the past, but for the first time in a long while, he slept soundly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Simple Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once morning comes, you and your husband go separate ways for the day, leaving time for you to get to know Fenri Vizsla.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please enjoy!</p><p>inbox is open @daviwrites on tumblr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning had passes, mostly uneventful. Paz had excused himself awkwardly when the both of you had woken up intertwined in each other’s arms. You had hurriedly pulled away from the man, quite startled at how close the both of you had become overnight. Subsequently, Paz Vizsla had left, maintaining that he had business to attend to off the island. Truthfully, you found yourself longing for his presence as soon as his scent faded. It was strange that in a matter of days instead of wanting so desperately to escape, you desired nothing else but to be completely smothered in affection from your new husband.</p><p>As you wandered back to the hideout, you contemplated finding Paz’s quarters for perhaps a spare piece of clothing. Surely the man wouldn’t miss a simple tunic.</p><p>“Ah. There you are.”</p><p>Approaching you from the front of the hideout came one of the most stunning women you had ever laid eyes on. Naturally, you faltered, stopping immediately where you stood, throat growing tight.</p><p>“Y-You? Who are you?”</p><p>The woman laughed, throwing her head back, long brown hair shining under the Stewjoni sun. “I forget you haven’t seen me without my helmet yet. Nor heard my voice without it going through my vocoder.”</p><p>“Fenri?” You managed to utter without stuttering.</p><p>She smiled warmly. “Yes, Fenri Vizsla. Pleased to meet you.”</p><p>Another Vizsla? Well, it wasn’t exactly too surprising as Paz’s clan did make up the population of this island. The genes of this kriffing family were absolutely perfect. If Paz looked anything like Fenri, then you had perhaps married the most gorgeous man in the kriffing galaxy.</p><p>“O-Oh. Nice to meet you too.”</p><p>“Y/N! You’re back!!!” Bounding from inside came Percy, rushing right into you with surprising force. “Oh kark. I guess I should call you ‘buir’ now, huh?”</p><p>“Percy,” Fenri chided, “What have I said about swearing?”</p><p>The young boy rolled his eyes. “To not do it…But you do it all the time!”</p><p>The young woman clenched her jaw, but still kept a smiling face. “Percy, would you like another addition to your chores?”</p><p>He scowled, hiding himself behind your leg. “No…”</p><p>Fenri sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I swear you children…”</p><p>Though you had only known the children for a few days you had become very fond of them in all their rambunctious ways.</p><p>“Would you like me to watch them for you?”</p><p>“Ah, no actually!” Fenri perked up, her eyes very bright. “I was wondering if you were feeling up to it, if you would like to join me for a bit of sparring?”</p><p>“O-Oh?” Not quite sure of what to make sure of this offer, all you could muster was an awkward smile.</p><p>“Of course, if you are still feeling quite battered and weak, I very much understand.”</p><p>Fenri Vizsla took a step forward, forcing her gaze on you. This declaration wasn’t a threat from what you could tell, though you didn’t want to probe into her mind as your master had often asserted how rude that was and should only be used in dire situations. Perhaps this was a test. Ever since fully presenting as an omega, you had felt a physical deterioration of sorts, though with rigorous training and strengthening your connection to the Breath, surely you could regain what had been lost. This would just be another step.</p><p>“Well, I haven’t fully recovered, but I am feeling well enough to try my hand at some sparring.” It was smartest to maintain a sense of humbleness for now. Not only was it a staple of those connected to the Breath, but if you allowed yourself to swell with pride and then suddenly face a loss, it would surely haunt you.</p><p>“Very good! Come!”</p><p>Fenri Vizsla eagerly guided you back into the hide out through a few corridors until one led to a small outside area. Not surprisingly it was quite beautiful much like the rest of the island. Gorgeous foliage surrounded the stone walls, encasing the courtyard in natural beauty. However, there was one section of the wall had been taken out and replaced with a door to which Fenri readily approached. Upon opening it, a host of weapons were revealed, the likes of which you had not seen save a few vibroblades and blasters, though the rest were completely foreign.</p><p>“What do you call that strange weapon of yours?” She asked, looking over her own arsenal.</p><p>Your hand automatically went to feel for your lightsaber hooked securely to your belt, its presence immediately calming.</p><p>“It’s a lightsaber.”</p><p>Fenri nodded, “Interesting. If you are using that, then perhaps I should use a spear of sorts…”</p><p>“What? I’m not fighting you with this!”</p><p>“And why not?” The Mandalorian woman turned swiftly to face you, completely unconcerned.</p><p>“Because this could easily kill!” You protested.</p><p>“And I could use any of these to kill you, dear one. But this is just simply training. No need to look so fearful.”</p><p>Shaking your head, you refused. “No. I’ll fight, but not with this.”</p><p>“Fine then.” Fenri relented. “Here, I suppose if each of us uses the same weapon, then it will be a fairer duel.”</p><p> </p><p>With one hand she tosses you a long spear, her grip on it had seemed so simple, you were caught off guard at the intense weight of the weapon.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Fenri raised a brow, a slight smile playing on her lips.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The both of you moved to opposite sides of the courtyard, each sizing the other up. On instinct, you offered her a bow, common when students of the Breath trained with one another. Your opponent seemed curious at observing such an action but said nothing. From the entryway to the corridors, you could see out of the corner of your eye the children, watching in complete silence; even Percy watched with a quiet respect.</p><p>While still testing the weight of the spear in your hand, Fenri Vizsla rushed you with such speed, you barely had enough time to jump to the side, narrowly dodging a powerful thrust. Immediately, you fell into your trusted wide stance, taking on a defensive position. With graceful ease, she made another jab at your center, testing how well you could withstand one of her heavy blows. Twisting, you blocked the sharp edge of her own spear, the force of the blow sending you backwards.</p><p>“A little rusty perhaps?” She laughed.</p><p>Digging your heels into the dirt you could feel the heat rising to your face. Why the hell did you have to crash? And why the hell did you have to present as an omega? Shaking your head, you knew this wasn’t the time for self-pity, it would only cloud your mind and delay your reaction time. Drawing yourself just a little down towards the ground, you readied yourself once more. Again, Fenri came at you with blinding speed, aiming for your chest. Once the woman came close enough you pivoted, only to have her follow your movements expertly. Anticipating her next move, you managed to pass back, moving your body with trained decorum. Now you were falling into the rhythm of battle, ready for the unexpected and prepared for anything Fenri’s stance could foretell. The young Vizsla took notice of your growing comfort in your shared melee and increased the frequency of her blows.</p><p>“Huh, well at least you’re now giving me a challenge!”</p><p>Leaping backward, you allowed yourself a few breaths. “Do you always talk this much during sparring?”</p><p>Fenri paused, her gaze sharpening. “Not with my enemies.”</p><p>You shrugged, trying to shake off her intimidating stare. “Very well then.”</p><p>The training session lasted over an hour, the both of you dancing around the courtyard, trading thrusts and parries. Though you could feel your muscles start to ache, you pressed on, not willing to give up because of something so mundane as exhaustion. While the both of you were working up a sweat, you suddenly felt his presence, your body suddenly becoming very weak and unstable. Legs buckling, your body crumbled to the ground. With the end of the spear dug into the ground, you propped yourself up just as one of Fenri’s blows was coming down upon you.</p><p>“Wait!” you cried out, raising one hand in a feeble defense.</p><p>At your direction, the Mandalorian woman was forced across the courtyard, the intensity sending her far, though she still managed to keep on her feet. From the entryway came Paz’s grand figure, standing tall.</p><p>“Y/N? What the hell do you think you are doing?” His tone was low and stern.</p><p>Offering a smile, you hoped would win his favor. “Uh, training?”</p><p>The man reached you in just a couple of strides, snatching the spear from your hands and casting it to the side.</p><p>“You are in no condition to be fighting or training for that matter?” He growled, looking you over for injuries.</p><p>“Oh, Uncle!” Fenri said exasperatedly. “They said they felt fine! You worry too much. Even though they are an omega, they gave me…quite the challenge.”</p><p>Paz Vizsla regarded you once more, looking your body up and down.</p><p>Finally, he sighed, helping you up, but keeping a hold on your waist. “Hmph. Well, no more sparring until they have fully healed all right?”</p><p>Your shoulders fell, glancing at the spear you had wielded, you wished he had been off just for a little while longer. Despite the children’s protests and Fenri’s disappointed look, Paz insisted on you avoiding any sort of combat. His grip on you growing tighter, he led you back inside.</p><p>“It’s of the utmost important you heal fully first. Come. Let’s get you cleaned up.”</p><p>For a moment he stopped the both of you, leaning down. With one hand he gently wiped dirt that had caked onto your face during your training with Fenri. Even with his gloved on his touch was extremely gentle, the leather brushing softly against your skin. Quite overwhelmed with this attention, you looked away, unable to look at his visor. The dominance simply radiated off of the man with such ferocity, you feared you would crumble at any second. Oh, Maker what the hell would you do once he took his kriffing helmet off? His armor? How would you handle the sensation of his skin against yours? His eyes looking directly into your own?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Permission Granted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an intense sparring session with Fenri, Paz insists you go clean up. After a small moment, you find yourself giddy and dazed with delight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inbox open @daviewrites</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never before in your life had you any memory of such gentleness. Even as a baby and a youth, your own master had not treated you with such sincerity. Of course he was kind enough but now in the arms of your husband, this was a whole other world. In the present moment, he had you in his sculpted arms, carrying you through the hideout until you reached the fresher closest to his own quarters. Once inside, he stooped lower, letting your boots gently grace the floor until you could stand on your own. When you slipped from his hold on your own accord, you could not help but miss the cautious pressure on your body.</p><p>“Do you need any further aid?” He asked softly, his head cocked to one side.</p><p>“N-No.” You mumbled, suddenly finding your boots quite interesting.</p><p>Paz righted himself, toying with a loose section of his armor. “Very well, though I will bring you a warm towel and something to change into.”</p><p>He left without another word, sparing a brief glance  your way. You knew his eyes must have been warm to make you so heated. Hastily you peeled off your dirtied clothes, shucking off your boots in the process. Once in the shower, you turned on the water, savoring the delicious feeling of cooled water washing away the dirt and grime of melee. Using the practical soaps and oils provided, you felt the most clean you had ever been in a long while. Refreshed by the smooth sensations., you dreamily slipped out of the present, focused entirely on your own bliss you failed to hear the voice of your husband calling for you, instead he opened the door a crack and placed the towel without peeking inside. Only when you exited the shower did you notice, a small panic quickly rose and was quelled. Quickly, the shower’s cleansing spell worse off as you grabbed the towel, wrapping it as much as you could around your body.</p><p>“Y/N, I have some clothes for you. Would you like me to hand you them through the door?”</p><p>“N-No!” You said, pushing a hand up against the door.</p><p>For a moment your husband was silent. “Well then what will you change into? Just the towel?”</p><p>Sweating furiously, you had the urge to elbow the man. “Tch, of course not!”</p><p>“Then you plan on changing back into your dirty clothes?”</p><p>Sighing you bit the inside of your cheek, moving to open the door just a bit, only imagining what sort of clothes this man was going to give you. Very suddenly a wonderfully strange but soft fabric was placed in your hand, quietly, you closed the door taking a better look at the attire. It wasn’t anything extravagant yet not simple. Other than the basic small clothes, Paz Vizsla had gifted you with the softest black leggings you had ever felt, the sides embellished with dark patters, so only the wearer might notice the subtle beauty. It’s companion was  just as smooth, though a darker blue, perhaps a shade to match Paz’s own, the cuffs of the shirt lined with threaded designs. However, much to your embarrassment, the collar was fashioned in such a way that it left the mark your husband gave you on full display. This apparel was not completely unlike what you wore a Guardian of the Breath. Sure what you were used to was a bit more flowing and humble, but what you held in your arms now was just a bit more form fitting and suited for something more exhaustive than meditation. Who knew one could look quite becoming while dressed for a possible bout.</p><p>It was peculiar how perfectly all the garments fit your body, not a piece too large or tight. After looking yourself over in the small mirror above the sink, you gingerly opened the door, Paz being only a few feet from where you had left him. Pursing your lips, you stepped out in front of him, keeping your gaze fixed on the floor while you could feel his heart stop for just a second. An uncomfortable half minute passed by before you absolutely had to say something.</p><p>“Thank you for this gift.” You smiled shyly. “It is very comfortable, and I like it…very, very much.”</p><p>“Oh!” Paz breathed, though it was more of a wheeze. “I’m glad. I made it myself! And there is plenty more where they came from, I’ve placed them in your quarters.”</p><p>“Wow, that is very generous of you!” Your head spun with the warmth coursing through your body.</p><p>“Hm, you seem lightheaded, are you feeling alright?”</p><p>Taking you completely off guard the Mandalorian slid off one of his leather gloves, placing the back of his hand against your forehead. At the contact, all thought deserted your mind, leaving your ears ringing, taking in just the feeling of his skin on yours.</p><p>“Kriff, it feels like you’re burning up.” He mumbled, slipping his glove back on.</p><p>A dizzy grin spread across your face, and you could still feel the ghost of where his hand had once been. You had to actually resist the urge to go and grab his hand.</p><p>“N-No, I think I’m just feeling a bit…flustered.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked tilting your chin up so you would meet his gaze. “Your eyes seem somewhat glazed over…”</p><p>Shaking off the effects of his touch, you stretched your body, though you still felt somewhat dazed.</p><p>“Really, I’m actually fine!”</p><p>Paz Vizsla shook his head. “I don’t want to take any chances. Let’s have something to eat and then you need to rest.”</p><p>The finality on his voice was so prominent it left no room for you to argue. Obediently, you followed as he led the way.</p><p>***___***___***</p><p>“Here, Percy prepared this himself.” From the doorway of the small mess room, you could see the young boy peeking; he immediately retreated once you spotted him. You looked fondly at the plate your husband had placed before you, the fare quite interesting. Different from what you could salvage while on the run and much different than the food your master fed you from their planet, Kashi. Foodstuffs from that planet were so light. Since the dynasty that dominated the planet were strictly isolationist, it left no room for foreign meals, leaving you with a steady sea-faring diet.</p><p>Now in front of you was a bowl nearly overflowing with a medley of vegetables and meat. Leaning over slightly, you took in its aroma, suddenly captivated by the delicious smell.</p><p>“May I ask what it is?” You asked sheepishly.</p><p>“Tiingilar.” Paz answered, sitting across from you on the floor.</p><p>You felt a bit out of place being the only one to eat at the present time, with the young boy peeking from the door and the Mandalorian watching you carefully from across the low table. Still, the twisting of your stomach was becoming too much to bear, and you had to admit your own hunger. Even though the utensil offered was far different than the ones you were accustomed to, you simply brought the bowl up to your mouth and took a cautious taste. At the moment the food entered your mouth you were bombarded with a heavenly host of shocking flavors, each layer as complex as the last.</p><p>“Whoa!”</p><p>“Y/N? Do you like it? Please tell me you like it!” Percy begged, coming over and kneeling at your side.</p><p>Instead of answering, you brought the bowl up for another taste, devouring the contents quite hastily. Finished, you placed the bowl down hard.</p><p>“What was the best kriffing thing I have had in forever!” You exclaimed, beaming at the boy.</p><p>“Really?!” He squeaked. “It wasn’t too spicy?”</p><p>You shook your head, “Nope. It was perfect. Thank you very much.” Smiling, you ruffled the boy’s fluffy hair. Ecstatic at your answer, Percy bounded off to tell his sisters of his victory. Once he had left you noticed Paz was once again staring right at you. Well, you guessed so as his visor was in your direction.</p><p>“He is very talented.” You remarked, feeling sweat start to bead on your forehead.</p><p>The man stood, towering over you like tsunami about to swallow a small ship. But, he offered you a hand, which was taken with gratitude. Surprisingly, Paz gently pulled you to him and scooped you up in his arms.</p><p>“Paz!” You yelped. “My legs work perfectly fine!”</p><p>He laughed shortly, walking calmly until you were back in your quarters, letting you down on your bed.</p><p>“Well, as much as I should thank you, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own!”</p><p>Your husband crossed his arms. “I know that, but you are <em><b>my</b></em> omega.”</p><p>“Well…yes…” The mark on your neck suddenly felt hot.</p><p>He sat on the edge of your bed, keeping a polite but close distance. “You have to understand, Y/N, this is in my nature. As an alpha. As <em><b>your husband</b></em>. I now live for you. For my clan.”</p><p>“I…I realize that.” You took in a deep breath in hopes it would settle your nerves. “I just…I’ve always lived either being relied upon, or alone.” Raising your eyes, you stared into his visor. “This is new for me. I-I feel scared.”</p><p>The words came out like a reverent confession with your husband perhaps offering absolution. Even to your Master, the one you had lived alongside the longest, you had never before mentioned any feeling of fear. If there ever had been a moment where you were filled with fright, it was suppressed with more pressing matters taking precedence. With you r master and their heat, his needs always came before your own once you were able to guard and guide on your own. This was foreign territory. Not only as a matter of culture, but your sudden presentation as an omega had truly taken the air right out of your lungs, leaving you breathless and desperate for respite.</p><p>“Of…Of me?” He inquired, a hint of sadness in his voice.</p><p>Quickly you shook your head. “No! No! Well at first you were quite intimidating but now, I couldn’t be afraid of you.”</p><p>He sighed in relief, letting his head fall back for a moment.</p><p>“This is strange to me. Life has never favored me much, making each day more exhausting as the last. So now with all of this…I have no idea what to expect. I don’t know now to be.”</p><p>You hugged yourself, trying to feel a semblance of calm and ease, but it did not come on your own.</p><p>“I…May I hold you?” Paz asked, turning down the light in your quarters.</p><p>Trying to loosen the tension in your body, you accepted. Slowly, the Mandalorian shed his plates of armor, leaving him just in his helmet and woven flight suit. Once done, he slid closer, pulling your body flush against his chest. His scent was overwhelming, overtaking your senses, though not in an alarming way. Instead, your heartbeat slowed, body relaxing against his, reveling in the sensation of his bare hands gently gliding over locks of your hair. Something started to dominate your desires, and you turned in until you laid your head on his chest, nuzzling him on your own accord. At that, Paz shifted his grip with no intention of letting go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Challenge Offered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an embarrassing conversation with your husband, some alarming news comes to light.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inbox open @daviewrites !</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that life on the island was becoming rather boring; it was that everything seemed to be at a stalemate with nothing going forward nor back. With Paz’s intense protection and the ex-Imperials just waiting for you to be alone, you were stagnant. Everyday you would help care for the children, finding that providing safety and nurturing came naturally. Obviously a trait that bloomed upon your presenting as an Omega. Occasionally when Paz was off your little island, you would  train with Fenri, each of you pushing the other to hone your abilities further. But every night you would fall asleep in your husband’s grasp, tucked tightly against his chest. You knew commonly that when  a Mandalorian would wed, it was then appropriate for them to physically reveal themselves to their partner.</p><p><br/>Paz Vizsla had yet to do so. The fact that you were unable to see him, did not bother you. Unless the revelation of your husband’s being would harm you bodily, there was no issue. What was worrisome was the anxiety building within your husband whenever it came time to undress for bed. He still kept his flight suit on and his Beskar helmet, surely it was uncomfortable. Of course he was deliciously comfortable, his firm yet soft form so perfectly encompassing you. Though if it was at the cost of his own comfort, that was unacceptable.</p><p><br/>With one finger, you traced over the lines designed into his helmet. Such precise and determined designs, unlike those of Kashi. Remembering your first apprentice’s garment had subtle yet elegant; dreamed beauty masking a traditionally harsh people. How funny that your master was the tranquil being they were, ever patient and ever gentle. Then there was you, just a baby left hidden as an unwilling stowaway on a ration transport. The leaders of Kashi were known for sending anyone not of the planet away without haste and if an unwanted visitor would not leave willingly, they were made to. But the Breath had truly been with you since your were sired. No one really knew what to do with a bawling baby, after all your origins were unknown so who could anyone send you back to?</p><p><br/>Your arrival eventually became news to the heads of the dynasty, even those mystics were truly at a loss of what to do until one of the dignitaries attendants insisted that they would take on the responsibility of raising you. After all who would be attendant when they were to pass? The dynasty granted permission. Childhood was quite the blur, once you gained the ability to walk, training began. It wasn’t until your teacher brought you along with them on an errand two star systems away that the real journey began. Neither of you were prepared for the malevolent feeling of millions of voices crying out in pain. In that one second, the host of voices were quelled, never to speak again. At the time you hadn’t really understood what had happened. Instead, you wondered for the longest time why your master never set the coordinates for home.</p><p><br/>“Mmm. How long have you been awake?” Came Paz’s low voice, thick with sleep.</p><p><br/>You yawned lightly, adjusting your body as not to irk the man too much. “Not very long. How did you sleep?”</p><p><br/>“Oh just fine.”</p><p><br/>Raising an eyebrow you could tell he was lying for the sake of your own piece of mind. The man insisted you simply drop the subject, but you were not one to back down.</p><p><br/>“You’re uncomfortable, aren’t you?”</p><p><br/>Paz chuckled nervously. “And why do you say that, dear one?”</p><p><br/>“While you may think I am using my power, I notice you’ve been needing to stretch much more often and crack your neck.”</p><p><br/>“I…Do you watch me when I sleep?”</p><p><br/>For a second you became quite lightheaded. “N-No.” Feeling the muscles in your face clench, you could see the tension in his body build. “You just…kinda…snore.”</p><p><br/>“Oh.” His shoulders slumped, your husband suddenly finding his boots quite interesting.</p><p><br/>“It’s not like that!” Instinctively, you hugged his arm, holding fast and looking up at him with wide eyes. “It’s not loud! Actually it’s kind of cute.”</p><p><br/>Paz’s head jerked to look at you; under that thick metal helmet, you were willing to bet was an expression of complete confusion. A gigantic Mandalorian warrior feared and revered had almost no chance of being called offhandedly ‘cute’.</p><p><br/>“I’m cute?” The man’s voice was nearly a whisper.</p><p><br/>Pursing your lips, you nodded. “Y-yeah.”</p><p><br/>Letting out a dramatic sigh, your Mandalorian hauled you back into bed. “Oh, Y/N, what is a man to do with you?”</p><p><br/>***___***___***</p><p><br/>“Do you mind if I join you?”</p><p><br/>You had just started your morning meditations after Paz left for the day, finding tranquility as you so often did where the sea so gently met the soft sand. Opening your eyes, you found Fenri by your side, observing curiously. Her stunning eyes while gorgeous, revealed the depth of her cunning.</p><p><br/>“You want to join me in meditation?”</p><p><br/>It was common knowledge that Mandalorians and Jedi never got along famously. More often than not they were at each other’s throats or glaring at one another for the sake of peace and neutrality. Followers of the Breath, to your knowledge never crossed paths with any Mandalorians. Kashi people almost never left the planet unless under the special authority of the reigning dynasty. In fact, the reason that you and your master left was to travel in search of a remedy for the high elder who was in critical condition. There were other legions that utilized the Force, though you were unaware of their relations with the Mandalorian people.</p><p><br/>“It is different to me. You must understand I do not often find it common when one reflects they…float.”</p><p><br/>“Ah.” You winced. “You saw that?”</p><p><br/>The woman nodded.</p><p><br/>It wasn’t that the practice itself was embarrassing. But when you did happen to hover above the ground, it was upsetting people would simply stop and stare.</p><p><br/>“Well,” You sighed, “I suppose I could show you my own way of doing it.”</p><p><br/>“Ah! Sounds like-”</p><p><br/>“VOD! Y/N!!!”</p><p><br/>To your own shock, little Kana was sprinting across the beach, her bare feet barely disturbing the sand. She kept calling for the both of you, here eyes a mix of fear and fury. When the child came up to meet you, she thrust her arm out, a device with a  holo memo in her tiny hand.</p><p><br/>“P-Percy already l-looked at it!” Her fists shook uncontrollably. “I’m s-sorry. We both t-tried to stop h-him! The holo…It’s…”</p><p><br/>Out of respect, you let Fenri take the device from the girl, whatever message within the machine clearly had made some sort of impact on the children.</p><p><br/>With the press of a button, the holo illuminated in front of you. No person was depicted but a strange emblem of sorts. Whoever had sent the notice, was kind enough to send the message in Mando'a for the Vizsla clan. The language of which you had yet to learn. The voice droned on for nearly a minute until Fenri crushed the metal mechanism with only one hand.</p><p><br/>“Imperials?” You asked nervously.</p><p><br/>The great warrior clenched her jaw, tying her long, wavy hair up. “…Not directly. But I can smelll their stench behind this…I have to tell my uncle.”</p><p><br/>Fenri began to storm off back towards the hideout, cape billowing behind her.</p><p><br/>“Hey!” You called, getting to your feet. “What did it say?”</p><p><br/>Kana tugged softly at the fabric of your leggings, her face drawn tight in an attempt to hold back tears. “It…It’s a challenge. To fight. Lethe s-said its a 'writ of challenge’.”</p><p><br/>“What?! They allow such things here?”</p><p><br/>She took in a deep breath before letting out a sharp wail. “I-It’s not for buir! I-It’s for you!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Astriction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After you realize the gravity of the challenge, you make a painful decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoy! The next chapter is the one I'm super stuck on lmao</p><p>inbox open @daviwrites</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shh…” You cooed, holding little Kana close to your chest. “Everything will be alright. Just cry it all out…”</p><p><br/>It was certainly quite the task to sprint back to the hide out, while not jostling the child too much. Fenri had stalked off without answering any of your questions and you were not about to ask the weeping child what had just happened. When you were finally back in the security of your new home, you found Fenri trying to calm down a very excited Percy who was running about the mess room, waving a durasteel spoon like a weapon of sorts.</p><p><br/>“This is gonna be so totally amazing!” He cried, dodging Fenri’s swift grabs. “I can’t believe they’re gonna be in the arena! All those cool fighters in one place!? It’ll be so sick!”</p><p><br/>“Kark!” Fenri hissed through clenched teeth. “Percy stop it right now! You don’t even understand what you’re going on about!”</p><p><br/>This loud clamor only fueled the fire of Kana’s sobbing, She let out a pitiful wail before planting her pace into your shoulder, soaking the fabric of your tunic.</p><p><br/>“Aw, c'mon, Kana!” Percy pouted, stomping over, tugging at the girl’s pant leg. “There’s nothing to be crying’ about! We’re gonna get to go to the big arena!”</p><p><br/>Fenri’s strong arms grabbed Percy, hauling him up from the ground, slipping the utensil from his grasp.</p><p><br/>“Hey!!!” He whined, trying in vain to push the woman off of him. “Let go! Let go! Let go!”</p><p><br/>Paz’s niece slung the young boy over her shoulder like a sack of Jorgan fruit. “That’s for telling your baby sister not to cry.” She mumbled.</p><p><br/>Still rocking little Kana, you met Fenri’s gaze, making sure not let her look away. “Hey, would you mind letting me know what is going on? Maker, it’s making her cry and Percy bounce off the walls!”</p><p><br/>She sighed, blowing a few stray hairs from obstructing her view, setting Percy on the ground. “Did you happen to notice the grand arena when you landed?”</p><p><br/>Raising an eyebrow you almost laughed. “No. I didn’t. I was kind of busy crashing into the ocean and trying to stay alive.”</p><p><br/>“Well, not long ago, former high-ranking Imperials erected a massive stadium on the center of the K'iino’ prefecture, the capital of this world. For a while everyone was wondering what sort of events would be hosted there and only months before you arrived, it was determined the main event was to be gladiatorial battles, among other violent activities.”</p><p><br/>“Well, what does that message mean? It mentioned my name.”</p><p><br/>Fenri chewed the bottom of her lip for a moment. “You’ve been nominated for battle. This is the tenth round of brawling. The patrons of the colosseum select who goes into the arena. And if those unfortunate souls do not with to participate, they provide the proper…‘motivation’.”</p><p><br/>While your hold on Kana grew lighter, her grip on your tunic became so tight, her claws pierced the fabric.</p><p><br/>“What does that mean for…for us all?” You asked, feeling particularly light headed.</p><p><br/>Taking a seat, you could see the younger Vizsla gauge your reaction. “They will have escorts coming to accompany us to  the colosseum. I do not know much of what happens from then on, but the events can go on for up to seven day. It all depends on how long one manages to stay alive.”</p><p><br/>“Well,” you started, “I happen to have some excellent experience in that field.”</p><p><br/>***___***___***</p><p><br/>Restlessly, you paced around the courtyard with only the cloud covered moon and numerous stars to illuminate your surroundings. Paz would not be home for at least another twelve hours, in some respects you were glad. His overprotective nature would surely forbid you from even thinking about entering the damned arena, much less partake in them. If you were to decline the invitation, tragedy would undoubtedly befall this family in what form, you did not want to imagine. The only weapon currently at your disposal was your lightsaber, still in pristine condition, your old master having instilled proper weapon care within you at an early age. In terms of health, your body had almost been completely nursed back to health. Ever since you had fallen into the care of the Vizsla clan, your body had been quick to mend, in fact you couldn’t remember the last time you had been in such great health. What concerned you the most was events such as these made one rely heavily on not only skill, but pure luck.</p><p><br/>Unfortunately, sleep eluded you that night, in an attempt to distract yourself, you packed a light parcel. Hopefully the colosseum would let you keep your belongings and not confiscate them. If it was true former Imperials were in charge of these matches, then fair play was not to be expected. Before your presentation, a challenge such as this would have been eagerly accepted, leaving you at the ready for anything a battle could throw at you. But now, all you wanted to do was run into Paz’s arms and have him shield you from the horror of the world. A sudden weakness made your muscles weak, sending you crawling to your bed. The sheets still smelled faintly of your husband, that dominating scent putting you at ease. Clenching the soft sheet in your fists, you wrapped the fabric around your body, wishing Paz was there in its stead.</p><p><br/>Oh kark. What the hell would he do when he saw you were gone? What would he say? You would be going alone with the escorts, so the children would be in safe hands with Fenri at the hideout. Perhaps she could give some excuse for your absence, then again the children all knew of your nomination and surely one of them would blurt something out. For a moment you focused only on breathing, praying to the ancestors it would help ease the anxieties plaguing your soul, to help you subdue the need to hide and seek comfort in a time where courage was needed.</p><p><br/>“Kriffing hell…” You groaned, feeling the mark on your neck grow fiery hot. Bringing your fingers up to touch the sensitive skin, it almost hurt to put the slightest amount of pressure on it. The entirety of your wardrobe included items specially designed to display that mark Paz had so desperately given you. On one hand it made you giddy with bliss knowing that there was a man who treasured you so dearly, though on the other the thought of a stranger looking upon it nearly made you ill. It was so intimate and visible, sending a clear message you were but a docile omega.</p><p><br/>Sitting up in bed, you decided to modify your clothes, seeking out the sewing kit stowed away in the mess room. With sweaty hands, you tore away the fabric of one tunic, trimmed the loose threads and stitched it carefully to the collarless tunic Paz had gifted you. It felt wrong to undo the work of your husband and replace it with something else. Taking a shaky breath, you did the same to another tunic before slipping back into bed.</p><p><br/>Morning came far too quickly for your liking, the only rest you found came in short intervals, leaving you bleary eyed and somewhat irritated. After rising with the sun, you readied yourself in the fresher, wondering if this would be the last time you would see one for a while. Once dressed, you shouldered your parcel, feeling the approach of something tense.</p><p><br/>Stepping out of your quarters, Fenri stood but a few feet away, already donning her armor. “We could leave you know.” Her voice was unusually soft.</p><p><br/>Clenching your fists, you looked at her with tired eyes. “I know what that would mean for your family. And trust me, if the ex-Imperials are behind this, then they will follow despite any risks.”</p><p><br/>“Paz won’t like it. Once he finds out you’re gone, I’m not sure what he will do.”</p><p><br/>“This isn’t his choice. And it’s not exactly mine either…But-”</p><p><br/>The sound of a ship landing interrupted you mid sentence.  Your stomach did a flip, threatening to reject the remnants of last night’s meal.</p><p><br/>“Battle is something I do know, believe it or not. I’ve made it this far without dying and may the Breath permit me to live a while longer.” You started for the exit, but turned back to face Fenri. “Whether you choose to tell him or not…either way I won’t hold it against you.”</p><p><br/>And with that you left the hideout, hearing the hiss of the door shutting as you were bluntly greeted by two very stoic looking guides.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Exposure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your introduction to the arena leaves you doubting yourself, feeling alone without your alpha to protect you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still stuck on how I want to execute the next few parts so any tips/suggestions are welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guards were exactly alike in shape, form and even speech. As soon as you were within an arm's reach, one man seized your small pack, the other seizing your upper arm, hauling you off towards the small air transporter.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, you're not gonna even say hello?” You joked, alarmed at how callous these bastards were being.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, neither of them answered, remaining stone faced. Aggressively, one of them pounded their fist on the bay door button, the durasteel entrance opening with a loud hiss. They still manhandled you on board, pushing you down in a passenger seat and strapping you in far to tight for your comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“I could've done that myself, y'know?”</p><p> </p><p>While aggression and violence were far from foreign, it still did not fail to make your blood boil. While one attendant retreated to the cockpit, one remained seated across from you, his eyes never leaving your face for a second. You did your best to relax in your seat, allowing your shoulders to go lax, breathing in and out at a steady pace, which oddly made you lightheaded. Meditating might have proven useful, but in front of these meat cans, you didn't dare. Upon landing, the whole ship lurched forward, the movement not aiding your growing anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. Move.”</p><p> </p><p>Both men led you adamantly outside, both of them gripping your upper arm tighter than before. The sun was still on the rise as you stepped out onto the docking area that connected right to the grand colosseum. Now Fenri's disbelief made sense. The structure was beyond massive, perhaps the largest you had ever seen thus far. Smooth, pitch stone had been expertly placed, and when one of the suns was at the right angle, it made the surface glisten and sparkle. As a small herd of attendants emerged from the nearest bay door, you questioned whether you would ever leave this place alive.</p><p> </p><p>***___***___***</p><p> </p><p>“Here. You may put these on.”</p><p> </p><p>The attendant could not have been but a few years your junior, here, handing you a uniform of sorts with an utterly passive face plastered on. After thanking the poor youth, you hurriedly donned the simple black jumpsuit, thanking The Breath you were allowed to keep your small clothes on. So grateful, for you had sewed a secret pocket, in which to hide several heat suppressants. The capsules were so damn small, you would easily be able to take one when needed. Once fully clothes, you were handed plain leather boots, the attendants moving to tighten the straps and laces for you.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo don't need to do everything for me, though I do appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>One of the girls stopped, standing to face you with no expression. “Most fighters enjoy the treatment. Perhaps because it helps maintain the illusion of control. Most who come here do not do so willingly.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy next to her stiffly nudged her with an elbow, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Aceline, you truly are an idiot. You don't <em>tell </em>them that...” He turned to address you, eyelids, nearly shut with boredom. “If you would follow me, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a shallow breath, you did as was asked of you, feeling your shoulders tense with anticipation. How much time had passed since you had arrived here? It was impossible to tell. Inside these rooms, there were no windows or vents to be found. The process of confiscation your bag, stripping and cleaning you had taken more than a few hours, mostly because you had been less than willing to oblige. At first you believed that the aides would have been ready to compromise, but instead they called for security who diminished your courage with the barrels of their blasters. It seemed quiet materialistic, but when your newly tailored clothes wad been stolen away, you wished for nothing more than to snatch them right back. They were after all your wedding gift from the groom.</p><p> </p><p>“You are to wait in here for the time being.” The young man gestured with one arm outstretched towards a small room capable of fitting the standard humanoid.</p><p> </p><p>When you looked back at the boy with concern, he simply rolled his eyes, motioning for you to move on. Biting down on the inside of your cheek, you slowly stepped forward, trying to ground yourself to anything, the sound of your boots against the tile floor, the sensation of the coarse fabric against your skin, even the pounding of your own beating heart. As soon as you were completely inside, the door slid shut, locking with a firm click. And in that moment you were encased in silent darkness, realizing with quiet horror that you could hear the thunderous cries of spectators not far off. With both hands you felt around the tiny room, tapping lightly to recognize a sure hollow sound.</p><p> </p><p>“What the kriffing hell...”</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity surpassed your fear for the time being and you pushed against one wall, only to feel the whole room shift. An elevator of sorts. Thinking there must have been a way out, you continued to throw your body against the durasteel walls, rendering your shoulders very sore.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you quit doing that!?” Screeched a voice.</p><p> </p><p>Startled, you stopped at once, only to grow slightly annoyed. “Who the hell are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is one of your kriffing business! Son of a Bantha you're probably just another greedy kid...”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” You scoffed, pounding one hand on the wall hard. “I didn't choose to get hauled over here! Who the hell do you think you are?!”</p><p> </p><p>From the resonance of their voice, the stranger sounded as if they were just a handful of feet in front of you, most likely in an elevator room much like the one you were presently trapped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you're not some hot-shot idiot trying to hoard fame and money? Tch, then you're just another sacrifice for the ex-imperials' entertainment.”</p><p> </p><p>Clenching your fists, you forced a few deep breaths. How the Guardians would look at you now, just a subdued version of your former self.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Now you've gone rather quiet. You're probably a sorry young one. Look, I'll give you a piece of advice, I've been in the arena since this damned place was built for crimes that kept me alive. If you want to avoid the pain, I'll see you in your first round.”</p><p> </p><p>With the offer still processing in your mind, you could only remain still as you could hear the rumble of the other elevator move.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>